Mass Effect: Redemption
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: As the Ghosts of Torfan comes back to haunt him, Jackson Wayne, dishonourably discharged alliance had to come back and sabotage a plan that could endanger all biotics in the galaxy...


Mass Effect: Redemption

Chapter 1: Once you're in, there's no way out

Wayne was on the couch in his house, watching the news report on how far the galaxy has degraded. Pirates, slavers, mercs, he despised them all. He had killed many of them, but he felt no sense of accomplishment. There were many more, but they were all the same; full of greed, disgusting, and would backstab anyone to earn a credit chit. He dismissed the thought as he heard a familiar sound, the sound of the front door opening, although he does not hear it much when he is not using it. To his surprise, the man that came in was a very old friend.

"Councilor Anderson! What did I do to be graced by your presence in my house?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jackson, how have you been? We haven't seen each other for a long time." Anderson said.

"Sixteen years, but let's cut to the chase." Wayne said, narrowing his eye, giving off a serious vibe. "I doubt that a very successful man like you would spare time to come meet me just to ask how I was doing, especially after sixteen years."

"We want you back, Jackson."

"After you put me in an Asylum?"

"It's that or I put you in prison, and you would still be in it right now if I did."

"Believe me, I'd prefer staying with some criminal hogging red sand and shooting civilians over staying with some shell-shocked bastards who are too scared to pick up a damn rifle and start doing their damn job."

"There was no evidence to let you slip on Torfan, Jackson. Personally, I am against your actions. Even if the galaxy would be better off without them, your actions cannot be justified. You are still angry about that?"

"I was never angry. I just haven't forgiven you yet. Anyways, I would have to politely turn your offer down, councilor. I do not have to do this." He stayed still for a few seconds before he continued. "I do **not **want to do this." This time, he said it with contempt.

"It's important."

"Funny, you said the same thing about Torfan. Look how I ended up after that? I don't work for the Alliance anymore, and I will never work for them again."

"I am not asking you to work for the alliance, Jackson."

"What do you mean?" Wayne said, tilting his head sideways, puzzled.

"I am asking you to work for the council."

"What? You want me at C-sec? I have a better life in this shithole than in C-sec!" Wayne said with a laugh.

"No." Anderson said, and then sat on the chair to Wayne's left. "I put your name forward for a possible candidate to be a Spectre, and the council agreed that you would be picked for the position."

"Spectre?" Wayne retorted "Me? A Spectre? Anderson, like I said, I'm done with my old life. Right now, I'm just settling down."

"Just consider it. Send me a message when you've come to a conclusion."

Wayne was opening his mouth to refuse the offer, but Anderson cut in.

"I won't lie, Jackson. Right now, there is an issue that I can't be publically involved with as a human, because I represent the alliance and humanity in every way. What I need is someone that represents the council, not a particular race, and I have to make sure that that person can be trusted as well. Think about that, and then send me the message." Anderson said.

Before Wayne could reply, Anderson was already walking out the door, leaving him with alone in the dimly-lit house. Wayne lie down on the couch, then closed his eyes. He quickly drifted into sleep.

He sprang up as he heard a familiar sound. The sound of an alarm on an alliance cruiser.

"Suit up! The ETA is one hour! Remember, it's zero-G down there, so don't forget the breathers. We're gonna hitting Torfan hard and fast!" A voice exclaimed through the intercom. Wayne put on his body armor, then his breather helmet before going out of his room. People in combat armor were making way to the briefing room, and Wayne joined in the flow. He was half walking and running. The hall was grey, like the hull of the ship. Lights on the floor led the way to the briefing room. Some people were trying to get their armor on while running and he saw Laval, the new recruit in his squad going against the crowd. _Probably forgotten his breather_, Wayne thought.

The alarms were off when everyone arrived at the briefing room. Major Kyle was standing next to a projected image of Torfan.

"At ease!" The major said, after all personnel were in place. It was a few seconds later when Laval came through the door with his combat suit on, and all attention was directed to him. He immediately knew that he was in an awkward situation. He ran to join Wayne and his squad, and the major dismissed him as if he was never in the room.

"This is Torfan." Major Kyle said, pointing his finger at the holographic projection of the moon. He then touched its surface, causing the holographic image to zoom in on the surface. On the surface, a base was projected. "This is what we assumed to be the enemy's main base of operations. As you can see, it is fortified with a large number of GARDIAN defensive cannons. Enough to shred a dreadnought. Our plan is to send a wave of gunships in and land as many as possible. The first strike wave will be on the gunships."

"That's suicide!" Someone cut in.

"That, or we send the whole fleet in, and probably get the whole crew spaced and suffer catastrophic loss. Or we go back to Admiral Hackett and say that we can't do it. The first strike wave will assault and take over the base and disable the GARDIAN cannons. After that, the second strike wave will land and secure the perimeter. When the perimeter is secured, we will reactivate the GARDIAN cannons and alter their Friend or Foe targeting to attack enemy ships, and protect ours instead. After that, the rest of the fleet, excluding the reserve forces will land and start massive assault operations and take over Torfan. The hardest part, however will be getting the first wave in and take over the base."

To Be Continued_

Author's notes: I am just throwing stones at the moment, if there's positive feedback, I would likely continue it.


End file.
